Something Strange About the Wolf a cookie
by Lady Snowflake aka Ruth Creole
Summary: An MWPP fic. Remus meets a Ravenclaw girl whose attitude is sending teachers up the roof. She vandalizes, she answers back to teachers and worst of all, she gets high marks. Remus, being a Head Boy, greatly disapproves of her attitude. Will these two unli


Something Strange about the Wolf  
  
By: Ruth Creole  
  
Author's Notes: An MWPP fic. Remus meets a Ravenclaw girl whose attitude is sending teachers up the roof. She vandalizes, she answers back to teachers and worst of all, she gets high marks. Remus, being a Head Boy, greatly disapproves of her attitude. Will these two unlikely couple actually find something in common?  
  
Disclaimer: Marion Shirley and the plot are the only thing I own. JK Rowling owns the rest. Ahh yes.. Isn't it a wonder? JK Rowling, we owe you big time!  
  
Something Strange about the Wolf  
  
"I think you should stop it Moony." James pointed out, just before he took a bite out of his blueberry muffin. "Look, as much as you want to tame Marion, it's probably the next thing to impossible." Sirius, who was seated just beside James with his arm around the bespectacled boy's shoulders, only nodded in affirmation. The wolf just sighed resignedly. "But isn't it my job?" Remus reasoned out. "Just look at her! She's wreaking havoc with her perfectly manicured black nails!" He pointed at the Ravenclaw table who was currently laughing at Marion's prank. She apparently flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes at the Slytherin table hitting Snape at the back of his greasy head. "Well sure, she had perfect aim at that slimy git, but still!" Remus continued to whine. Marion was a seventh year Ravenclaw girl with a rebellious attitude. She had her long hair was in multiple braids, each a different color. Hot pink, bright blue, ebony black, bleached white, sunshine orange and everything else in-between. She has a normal build for her age and had fair skin, her face usually painted with dark lipstick and dark eye shadow-- a sight Remus would beg off to any day. He had been exerting much effort to stop her from doing anything. reckless. It wasn't because it came from the bottom of his heart. It was his duty, unfortunately. "She's driving me nuts!" Remus cried, throwing his hands infestation. "Why can't she be under the guidance of Prefects? I'm sure with all their combined nagging they would make her shut up." "May I remind you, my friend, that you have also been on that nagging stage?" Peter said. "Who said being Head Boy was fun?" "More work!" Sirius cried, holding up his speared bacon. He sounded like a politician decrying the faults of the government system. "More tasks! More responsibilities! What is the world coming to?" James nodded in agreement, his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. "But it does has its perks. You get to stay up late, but you don't get to pull pranks on the Slythie- gits though. You can deduct points, but only with a valid reason. And well. more work." With that, he shrugged and proceeded to eat his already cold breakfast. "I'm gone." Remus said, as he gathered up his books. He had enough of his friends' taunting of him on his being Head Boy. They just didn't understand the gravity of the situation. He made a mental note to pass by the Ravenclaw table to remind Marion that-  
  
You have detention later." Remus declared. Marion turned her head around slowly, facing the wolf boy. "I know that." She spoke slowly. "And what do you care?" "I'm supervising you on this particular detention." Remus said stiffly. Marion was irking him again. "Be in the Entrance Hall right after dinner. If you're more than fifteen minutes late, I'll-" "I thought you were patient." Marion said. "Deduct points." He let out a breath of air. How long has he been holding it in? "I'll be there." Marion said simply, as she proceeded to eat her breakfast. Remus turned around, amazed at how civilized Marion was. He walked around, feeling extremely pleased with himself for doing his duty quite well when suddenly, he felt something soft and moist hit the back of his head. "Damn." *** The day went on as usual. Sirius and James their daily prank to pull on aristocratic whatever-crawled-up-his-ass-must-be-really-nasty, Lucius Malfoy. Peter made his record for being the first student to melt six cauldrons in one hour of potions. And Remus topped Professor Binn's pop quiz as usual. "How do you do it Moony?" Peter whined, crumpling his test parchment with his bandaged hand, caused by his badly concocted Warming Draft, before tossing it into the fire. All four boys were in the Common Room, looking almost thoughtful. "I don't catch you studying, how do you do it?" "Because you're always out serving detention, silly." Sirius said, seating on the couch's armrest, propping his elbow on James' shoulder. "Its amazing you didn't get one after what you did in potions." "Destructive, yes. But commendable my friend Wormtail." James said, patting the chubby boy at the back trying to cheer him up. "Did you see what your draft did to their faces when it exploded? Ha!" The boy gave a hearty chuckle. "Priceless." "Priceless indeed." Remus agreed, never taking his eyes of the book he was reading. "Dinner anyone?" Lily piped-in, her head popping inside from the Gryffindor Common Room entrance. James promptly stood up, causing Sirius to fall back to the seat causing him to shoot an unnoticed glare at James. 


End file.
